The dark digidestined
by RockyRobin38
Summary: A simple sleepover turns into a dangerous trip to the digital world, can the digidestined save both worlds again?, WARNING Takari, sorato and microscopic hints of davis-bashing
1. Default Chapter

RockyRobin38: aw no, I need an idea

RockyRobin38: aw no, I need an idea

Mimi: huh?

RockyRobin38: I've shorted out all my ideas for Fanfiction in a week!, oh wait, I still have one idea, not sure how it would go though

Matt: Spit it out, man!

RockyRobin38: well, I could do another one of those little _digidestined pulled back to the Digi-world_

Kari: how come you come up with these ideas?

RockyRobin38: I'm one of those people who can come up with ideas as he or she is writing, anyway, (Insert Disclaimer crap), also, if you hate sorato or Takari turn back now, and it is likely that there will be some Davis-bashing so on with the fiction!

The black Digidestined

Chapt.1

"mmh" Robin said, peacefully, and woke up to Mimi sleeping beautifully in his arms, **Wow** Robin thought, and checked the time, **HOLY SHIT!!!**, Robin thought

"Mimi, wake up, it's 9:00, were gonna be late for school!" Robin shouted, then Mimi woke up

"Robin, you can be really stupid sometimes, it's Saturday" Mimi told him, (A/N I don't know about other countries, but this is based on my own, England) Robin chuckled softly

"Sorry Mimi, I forgot" Robin told her, and kissed her on the lips, and fell back to sleep, or at least he tried to, what with Mimi stroking his cheek and kissing him and all, Robin was having to keep his self control in check, **Oh man** Robin thought

"It's okay Mimi, I don't think I'd be able to fall asleep either" Robin told her, and got a questioning glance

"Robin, how do you do that?" Mimi asked him

"You mean answer questions that you didn't ask? Simple, we both think quite a lot the same, but your more confident than me, a lot more" Robin explained, then kissed her on the lips

"You don't feel confident around me?" Mimi asked 

"I'm just scared I might hurt you, so I'm just careful" Robin told her, then she kissed him on the lips, then slid a hand round the back of his neck

"You don't have to be scared" She told him, Robin then slid his tongue into her mouth, they made out for what seemed like hours to them, occasionally breaking off for air, but it was passionate, They eventually stopped though

"Mimi, that was… beautiful" Robin complimented her, then she kissed him on the lips again and got up to go to the bathroom, Robin went downstairs to prepare breakfast, **Hmm, okay, I wonder what I should make?, ah!, some Bacon, oo, even better, eggs and sausage, I think I know what this means… FRY UP!** Robin thought, and pulled out several frying pans, then noticed the note on the fridge door, it read;

Dear Mimi

Were sorry but your Father and I had to go out to meet some people that work with us at our job, were going to be out for the whole day so we've left some food and drinks for you, And Mimi… Please keep Robin from doing another of his fry-ups; we need the food for tomorrow

Signed 

Your mother

**Dang it** Robin thought, and decided to just do some toast, he was spreading the butter when he heard Mimi come into the kitchen

"Oh, I was expecting a Fry-up, where's mum and Dad?" She asked, Robin nodded in the direction of the note

"Oh, ah well, I don't think I could take another one" Mimi told him, Robin smiled, then passed her some toast, after they had finished Robin went upstairs to get washed, Mimi stayed downstairs, but snuck up whilst he was having a shower, and flung the door open

"AHHH!! Mimi!" Robin shouted, and made a grab for the door, he slammed it shut and listened to Mimi's laughter, Robin felt very down after that, and grabbed a towel he had slung over the Shower door and wrapped it round his waist, and then cautiously stepped out, and Mimi nipped his bum

"Okay, now you're in for it!" He shouted, and grabbed a spare towel and flicked it at her bum, she gave a little yelp and jumped at him, knocking him to the floor, then she clambered over him and kissed him, Robin had to admit it was turning him on, but he kept his self-control and kissed her back

"Mimi, do you mind? I need to get dressed" Robin asked her, then she kissed him again and got off, Robin felt kinda guilty whilst getting changed, **God, I hope she didn't take that the wrong way** Robin thought, and then went back downstairs, where he heard Mimi talking on the phone

"Sora, I'm a little… worried about Robin" Mimi said down the phone, **I know it's not my place to listen but what the hell!** Robin thought to himself, and went upstairs and picked up the other phone

"Mimi, I don't think Robins the type of guy that does that" Sora's voice came, **Does what?** Robin thought

"Yeah but, he never makes a move on me, he says it's because he's afraid he'll hurt me, but I'm not sure, I think he's seeing someone else" Mimi told Sora, **Oh shit** Robin thought

"Mimi, I personally think he's telling the truth, but if your still not certain, just ask him, anyway, I can't talk for long, I'm going out with Matt in… Oh, that's him now, cya later Mimi!" Sora shouted, and hung up, Robin hung up at the same time as Mimi, then heard her come up the stairs, **Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit** Robin thought desperately, he hated tight situations like this, but then he calmed down and decided to just be honest to her, and walked out the room to meet her

"Erm, Robin, could I have a little talk with you?" Mimi asked, pushing Robin back into the Room

"Sure Mimi, what's up?" Robin asked, trying to sound genuine

"Robin, I'm just asking to be sure, but are you seeing someone else? I won't be mad if you are" Mimi asked him

"What? Of course not Mimi, what gave you that idea?" Robin told her, truthfully, Mimi shuffled her feet

"Well, I've noticed how it's always me who makes the moves, and I was just uncertain" She told him, Then Robin kissed her

"Mimi, why the hell would I want to see someone else apart from you, you're the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful gal I've ever met" Robin told her, and kissed her again on the lips this time, and then caught Mimi off guard by sliding his tongue into her mouth, Robin could tell how happy she was when she put her arms around him and hugged him tight, Robin eventually broke away

"I love you Mimi and that's that, I don't think I could ever love anyone more than you" Robin told her again, but then Robin broke away completely, saying;

"Sorry Mimi, but I promised T.K and Cody I'd meet them in the park, I don't want to keep them waiting," Robin told her, and felt guilty when he saw her face, it was almost heartbreaking when he left her in the house, but Robin tried not to show it

"Hey Robin! Over here!" T.K shouted to him, and Robin walked over with a long face

"Hey, cheer up, who died?" Cody asked, Robin faked a smile

"It's nothing, anyway, why'd you want me to come out here?" Robin asked them

"um, well, it's Kari's birthday tomorrow, and we were kinda having a problem deciding what to get her" T.K told him, Robin rolled his eyes

"Don't tell me you can't figure it out for yourself? Crikey! All right, T.K, the best present you can possibly ever give a girl is to take them out somewhere and make sure they have an absolutely great time! And helps a lot if you get them a present anyway, but this way if the person doesn't like it, you can easily make it up to them, okay?" Robin finished, then looked at his Face with the jaw hanging open

"What?" Robin asked

"How the hell did you figure that out?" T.K asked him

"Simple, all a girl ever wants is for someone to be there for them, and if your wondering about the present just make sure you get her something she'll like" Robin explained

"Well… this has… certainly been… a helpful experience, but anyway, I'd better be getting round to my grandfather's" Cody said, and started to walk off

"Yah, I'd better get that present, Thanks!" T.K shouted, then ran off, **Christ, I was expecting him to at least ask his brother, ah well, I doesn't matter** Robin thought, and began to walk back to Mimi's, but before he left the park, he heard someone scream and that instantly tensed him up, and he decided to check it out, he found the problem immediately and he was shocked at what he saw; three larger youths mugging a younger and shorter girl, **Daja vou** Robin thought, and stepped up to one of the older ones, who turned around and tried to kick him in the groin, but Robin caught the foot and delivered a kick to his opponents groin, which left him writhing in agony, then the other two turned around, Robin shot his hands up

"Er, sorry about that fellas" He said to them, and then delivered a punch to the face when one stepped towards him, which had him reeling back, the other one then broke when he saw his two partners in crime lying on the floor and ran for it, the other two followed closely, Robin held his hand out to the girl and pulled her up

"Pieces of crap" The girl said, **Huh?** Robin thought, then tensed up when she hugged him

"Thank god, you came when you did!" She shouted to him

"Er… er… Hi!" Robin spluttered out, the girl giggled

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked (A/N okay I probably messed this part up but don't worry cause' it has nothing to do with the story

"Taught myself, anyway, cya!!" Robin shouted, and started to walk away, determined that this was the right thing to do

"Mimi! I'm back!" Robin shouted as he entered Mimi's house, Mimi immediately pinned him to the door when he shut it and kissed him

"Yikes!" Robin shouted out, but then returned the kiss, then said;

"Mimi, I'm sorry I had to leave you like that, so how about I treat you to a movie?" Robin asked her, Mimi smiled at him

"Sure!, what's on?" She asked, Robin thought for a moment

"Well, the only thing even remotely Romantic is moulan rouge" Robin told her, Mimi shook her head

"Let's just get a video and stay in" She told him, Robin was quick to agree, seeing as he didn't want to keep her waiting, and grabbed his wallet

"My treat" he said, and pulled her by her hand out the door, they came back about 40 minutes later with a copy of 'what woman want' (A/N I know I might have used this before, but what the hell), and they both sat on the settee, whilst Robin fumbled for the remote, though it was a little hard with Mimi continuously trying to make out with him, but Robin finally got it working and made out with her during the adverts (A/N Which if you get the video from blockbuster is very long indeed) but stopped her when the Movie started, and occasionally kissed her, Mimi snuggled up to him and Robin was tempted to try and make out with her, but he just held his arms around her and she nearly fell to sleep on his chest, but she didn't, but by the end of the film, they were so comfortable in each other's arms they fell to sleep automatically, it took them about 2 hours before Mimi woke him up, with a kiss

"Hey" Robin said, trying to keep up

"It's 6:00, we need to get ready for Sora's sleepover, remember?" Mimi told him, and got up off him, **Oh, that's right, Sora invited Matt, T.K, Kari, Tai and us round** Robin thought, and waited for Mimi to get ready, when she came down Robin smiled, she was wearing the all to familiar outfit she had worn when they went to the Digi-world for the second time, Robin sighed happily and kissed her

"Won't you get a little cold in just that?" Robin asked, Mimi slipped an arm round his back

"Well I'll have you to warm me up then" She told him, Robin smiled at her, and they walked out the house and to Sora's apartment, Robin saw Matt holding the lift open

"Hey Matt! Hold the lift!" Robin shouted to him, Matt smiled evilly and closed it

"Damn it Matt!" Robin shouted up, and waited for the lift to return, Mimi immediately shoved him on and pinned him to the wall

"I love it when you do that" Robin told her, and she kissed him, Robin returned the kiss, and they ended up making out for about 20 seconds in the lift, when the ride stopped, they were greeted by;

"Oh-oh" Matt exclaimed, Robin proceeded to chase him down the side of the apartment block and tackle him to the ground, then punched him playfully

"Your getting slower Matt!" Robin shouted at him, and then got off, Mimi walked up behind him and hugged him

"You two will never grow up," She told them, and ringed Sora's doorbell, 

"Hey, I like being young!" Robin shouted, Matt just laughed at them, and Sora came to the door

"Hi Matt!, hey you two, come on in!" Sora shouted to them, whilst putting her arms around Matt and kissing his lips, Matt returned the kiss

"Hey it is kinda cold out here" Matt told her, Sora smiled and pulled him inside

"So then, what have you got planned Sora?" Mimi asked her best friend

"Well, Jun managed to get in on it and she's coming with Tai, and T.K and Kari should be here at about the same time" Sora told her, laying out bowls of snacks, Robin nearly fell off his seat when he saw the marshmallows

"Go ahead Robin!" Sora shouted to him in a happy mood, Robin thanked her and took a handful of them out the bowl; he quickly shoved a few in his mouth

"Robin! You look like Tai when you do that!" Mimi shouted at him, Robin quickly chewed and swallowed and apologised to her, but then she sat on his lap so that her head could rest on his shoulder, Robin quickly kissed her neck and let her turn her head towards his, Robin smiled, they were about to kiss again when the doorbell rang, Sora quickly opened it

"Hi T.K, Kari, where's Tai and Jun?" Sora asked them

"Tai's just picking Jun up in his new car" Kari told her, Robin nearly laughed his head off

"Tai passed his driving test? You've got to be kidding!" Robin shouted to her, Kari looked at him thoughtfully

"Yeah, well, after a few pointers on road rage!" Kari shouted out, laughing, Sora pulled them into the apartment, and T.K and Kari pulled up a giant beanbag to sit on together, Kari just lay on T.K's side and they occasionally made out, but stopped when they heard Robin's chuckle

"What?" T.K asked

"Sorry, it's just that you two look so good being together" Robin told them, then the Door bell rang _again_, but this time Robin offered to get it, seeing as Sora and Matt were already making out too

"Hi Jun, Tai, nice seeing you two, especially alive seeing as Tai's driving now" Robin joked, (A/N if you ever meet anyone like Tai kamiya, try taking the bus if he/she gets a car), Tai punched him playfully and pushed him inside the apartment, Robin laughed and went back to sit at his chair, where Mimi got out the way and sat between Robin's legs on the floor, Robin gave her a little one handed massage, Kari and T.K were _still_ making out, and Sora and Matt were just being close, Tai and Jun ended up sitting in another couch

"So Sora, what do we do now, seeing as you're the host" Robin asked, Sora turned away from Matt

"Hehe, sorry, yeah, well, I got out this film called _crouching tiger, hidden dragon_, so we could watch that" Sora told him, Robin had a thoughtful look on his face

"Isn't that one of those Chinese kung-fu magic type thingy's?" Robin asked

"You mean Action/adventure/fantasy? Yeah, I only got it because it was the only thing in the shop with even decent stuff being said about it" Sora told him, Robin just nodded and motioned for her to put it in, she did so and just about everyone there started kissing during the commercials, except Robin and Mimi, cause' Robin was still giving her a massage, but Mimi stopped him and climbed back up to her position from before and whispered;

"I'm cold, Robin" she told him, Robin just smiled and wrapped his arms round her to warm her up, Mimi tossed back her pink hair **Strawberry blond as she calls it** Robin thought, and kissed him, Robin gave a little chuckle, Mimi looked at him

"What?" She asked

"Told you you'd get cold" Robin reminded her, Mimi immediately shoved a cushion in his face, but then removed it to see Robin's happy face, and kissed him again on the lips, **Wow, she is cold** Robin thought, and slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to make out with her in a vain attempt to warm her up, but it worked, and Robin broke away to see her face, and then he smiled

"Happy?" Robin asked, Mimi sighed with satisfaction

"Yeah, oh, the movies starting" She said to him, and that shut everyone up, Robin nearly laughed his head off when the fighting came on and Tai was flinching all the time, the movie lasted about an hour and a half and Robin noticed that T.K and Kari had fallen asleep, Robin silently grinned, **Looks like those two didn't get much sleep last night** Robin thought, and watched as the credits came up, and then Sora pulled out the video

"How was that? Marks out of 10 people" Sora said

"I'd give it about 8 ½ out of ten, they didn't really give much time for the plot to develop" Robin criticised, the group looked at him

"What?" Robin asked

"Never mind, Wow!, I feel tired for some reason" Sora told them, **Huh, it's only about 9:30, oh wait, it's okay, I feel the same** Robin thought

"Ah, I feel the same" Matt opened up, Robin looked at him, then at Tai and Jun when hey said the same, and T.K and Kari were already asleep, Robin turned to Mimi who also said she was sleepy

"Oah damn, I was hoping we'd be able to stay up for longer than this, ah well, I'm going to sleep" Mimi announced, and fell to sleep on Robin, who hugged her

"Yeah I'm going to sleep too guys, see ya in the morning!" Robin told them, and also went to sleep, Sora, Matt, Tai and Jun rolled their eyes and decided it would be pointless to stay up with only four people awake, so they went to sleep too…

Robin woke up to find himself among the clouds, **HOLY SH---, oh, it's just a dream** Robin thought, noticing a certain dreamlike substance, and fact he felt like he had his eyes closed

"THIS IS FAR FROM A DREAM, MY FRIEND" a voice came, it sounded familiar, Robin suddenly remembered where from

"Azulongmon?" Robin asked (A/N I can't remember the name but this is the Digimon that was locked in the destiny stones), and suddenly the gigantic Digimon appeared

"YES, IT IS ME" Azulongmon told him, Robin was confused

"So why have you appeared in my dream?" Robin asked, this wasn't how his dreams normally went, they were normally damn realistic but completely baffling at the same time

"BECAUSE THE DIGIWORLD IS IN DANGER AGAIN, I APPEARED TO YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE ALREADY… AQAUINTED WITH THIS PARTICULAR THREAT" Azulongmon told him, Robin was still confused

"Why can't you sort it out, I saw how you handled blackwargreymon" Robin reminded him

"THAT IS A SLIGHT PROBLEM, I HAVE AGAIN BECOME IMPRISONED IN THE DESTINY STONES AND I CANNOT PERMIT ANYONE TO DESTROY THEM, OTHERWISE, AS YOU KNOW, THE BALANCE WILL BE TIPPED AGAIN" Azulongmon replied

"Okay, wait… is it… the…" Robin nearly finished, **Darkness** Robin thought

"YES, I CHOSE TO APPEAR TO YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH DEALING WITH THIS THREAT, I NEED YOU TO COME BACK TO THE DIGI-WORLD WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND FIND GENNAI, THERE YOU WILL FIND OUT MORE, YOUR FRIENDS HAVE ALSO RECEIVED THE DREAM AND WILL BELIEVE YOU, THE DIGIVICES ARE NOW ALSO IN YOUR POSSESIONS, NOW AWAKEN!" Azulongmon called, Robin awoke with a start, to find everyone also waking up, and Robin was immediately ready

"Alright, did anyone else just have a dream with a huge Digimon in it?" Robin asked, Tai looked at him

"I did" Tai told him, a chorus of yeses followed, Robin quickly took the stand

"Right, Sora, I need you to call Yolei, Cody and Davis, actually, Tai, You call Davis, he'll believe you, I'll call Izzy and Joe, tell them about it and get them to come round here, Jun? Jun!" Robin shouted out, Jun was holding something in her hands

"What…" Jun asked, dreamily

"What have you got there?" Robin asked, trying not to sound suspicious, Jun opened her hands, the group just stood there, shocked

"A Digivice!, Jun, your coming with us, Gennai will tell us more" Robin told her, and picked up his cell, motioning for Sora to call Cody

"Hello? Izumi residence, who's calling, it's 11:00 at night" A voice came

"Izzy!, listen, did you just have a weird dream?" Robin asked, Robin cold tell he was being hesitant

"Yeah, it's okay, where are you?" Izzy asked

"Sora's apartment, we need you to come round! And hurry!" Robin shouted, and hung up, **now for Joe** Robin thought

"Hello? This is Joe, who's this?" Joe asked

"Nice rhythm Joe, but anyway, did you just have a weird dream?" Robin asked

"Why, did you?" Joe asked

"Yes, it was about a Digimon and the worlds being in danger again" Robin told him

"Where are you?" Joe asked

"Sora's, so get round here as quick as you can" Robin told him, and hung up, and looked at Tai on the phone

"Yes, Kari's here Davis" Tai said down the line

"Davis, I don't care if you're in the bath, get yourself outta there and round Sora's! This is a crisis!" Robin heard Tai shout, **Bloody Davis** Robin thought, and started to pace the room backwards and forwards until the doorbell rang, Robin rushed to the door and opened it

"Cody, Yolei, Izzy, come in quick" Robin told them, and they went and sat down, Robin was about to close the door when a foot jammed the door

"Joe, Just ask someone to explain" Robin told him, and was about to close the door _again_ when something hard hit it, Robin opened the door to reveal Davis lying there

"Davis, come on in!" Robin shouted, picking him up and throwing him inside, there were quite a lot of people in there now

"All right, do we know why were here?" Robin asked, there was a general nodding

"Good, now then, T.K, if you would be so kind as to open the Digi-port, we'll get to Gennai's as soon as we can" Robin finished, but was headed off by Davis

"I'll do it!" Davis shouted, Robin rolled his eyes

"Well get on with it!" Robin shouted, And Davis opened the Digi-port

"Digi-port open!" Davis shouted, and they were all sucked into the Digiworld

"Ahh, it's good to be back" Tai said, ignoring the general "Get the hell off me!" From below him

"Gnfh!" Robin shouted, from the bottom of the 15 people piled on top of him, There was a general 'sorry' and everyone got up, Robin looked around and his face grew pale, **Devastation… Complete Devastation…** Robin thought, looking at the barren wasteland

End chapt.1

RockyRobin38: ahh, it feels good to have started this

Mimi: what the hell? Why just leave it at that?

RockyRobin38: I've got to keep the readers interested and waiting for the next chapt. Don't I?

Mimi: ah, good idea

RockyRobin38: so what's happened to the digiworld? Find out in my next instalment of 'the black digidestined' don't forget to review!


	2. Gennai's gift

RockyRobin38: I've noticed that one of my Action/adventure fics has been reviewed, and I'm gonna keep doing it till I finish it!

Davis (From the safe underwater, (See _Kari's stalker_)) Bastard

RockyRobin38: did you just hear something?

Matt: nah, keep going mate

RockyRobin38: okay then, anyway, this is the next chapt. In my _The dark digidestined_ fic, and the situation is revealed

Utter destruction

"How did this happen?" Kari asked, gazing at the absolute devastation of the Digital world

"First, we find Gennai, luckily, I still have that old map on my laptop that Gennai gave us, hopefully it'll help" Izzy explained, Robin looked to Jun, who was looking about in sheer terror and wonder

"It wasn't always like this, Jun" Tai told her, and she nodded, there was another pause as everyone jumped to conclusions, then dismissed them, anything could happen in the Digital world

"Right, where's that lake?" Robin asked, Izzy pointed in a direction

"That way, and don't expect me to know when we get there" Izzy told them all, and so they all started to walk in the direction Izzy had pointed, muttering and cursing when they tripped or fell, wishing the Digimon were there with them, standing by their sides

"I can't wait to see Gabumon again" Matt said, Robin nodded, everyone was feeling the same, wanting to see their friends, but also knowing they might be dead

Robin sighed as they passed another scene of desolation, they had already passed Toy-town, which Mimi had nearly broken down when they did, and Monzeamon was nowhere to be seen, but when they eventually came to Gennai's house, they broke and ran for it

"Gennai!" Tai shouted into the ruins of the house, everyone ran in, no matter what, they had to find Gennai

"Child… dren…" Came a voice, it sounded old and broken, everyone crowded round Gennai, who was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily

"Gennai! What happened!" Matt shouted as he knelt down next to the old guy

"There isn't… enough… time… Izzy… the laptop… hurry!" Gennai hissed, and slammed a data disk into Izzy's laptop

"Thank god… you came… I can see you all… one last time…" Gennai told them, tears welled up in Robin's eyes

"Gennai… you can't die… not now" Robin managed to get out of his mouth

"Robin… Fair and Just Robin… I've lived a happy life, don't worry about me" Gennai told him, using a phrase Robin had once used, then, with a flash of light that represented all the colours of the Digidestined, Gennai died, but then nine beams of light shot out from his hands that lay on his stomach, one for each colour of the crest, which shot towards each of the experienced Digidestined, (White is Robin's colour)

"Good bye, Digidestined" Came a whisper as Gennai's body disappeared

"Gennai…" Robin managed to whisper back, then his eyes were full of rage

"Izzy, who the f*** did this!?" Robin shouted, everyone leapt back, no one had ever seen Robin get angry like _this_, Izzy got to work on his Laptop, bringing up the file Gennai had put in it, he selected the file labelled 'this one first', for obvious reasons

"Digidestined, if you are reading this, then I must presume the worst, do not fear, for all you need to know is now in Izzy's laptop, please select CRESTS" Gennai's voice came, Izzy did so

"Digidestined, as you all know, your Crests were used to protect the Digiworld against evil, like that worked, anyway, what you didn't know is that the Crests are just the captured Energy of those same emotions or virtues, I, am made of those virtues, and when I died, I released the Energy and have sent them straight to you, this will give you the power to become stronger and faster, not to mention armour and weaponry, your Digimon can also use this power… the Digimon… anyway, your crests will become re-activated in time and under certain circumstances, please select Digimon" Gennai voice explained to them, Izzy did so

"This, is a matter which I am not keen to speak about, but here goes, The Evil, which You fought valiantly to defeat, had managed to keep a worm hold on reality, sticking there like a maggot, eventually this evil grew, as soon as Azulongmon and I discovered this, we called up new digidestined to defeat it, but… as Robin has already experienced, they were corrupted, the unfortunate thing is this, the Digimon you fought your battles with had been assigned to help them, and had bonded similarly with them, but, when the new Digidestined were Corrupted, so were the Digimon, they became the evil versions of themselves, like Blackwargreymon, I believe they can be turned back, but it will take some doing, please select DIGI-EGGS" Gennai's voice continued to explain

"the Digi-eggs still work, and they work similarly to the crests, to use them, the… younger Digidestined must shout what they always shouted to use the Digi-eggs, then they will be given powers and armour, please select  OTHER" Gennai told them, Izzy absentmindedly did so

"I expect you will find it easier to turn the Digimon if they are in their ultimate stage or above, that way, if you use the crests, they will likely recognise you, the bond you all shared with your Digimon is still far greater then the bond the corrupted Digidestined shared, well, that is all, I have uploaded all the files to do with Digimon into the central computer in my house, a fair bit to much info to fit onto a floppy disk, but should you need to check it out, feel free also, Jun is now sharing the Digi-egg of Friendship with Davis" Gennai told them, and then there was but silence, then Izzy pulled up a file on his laptop

"Gennai's placed markers on where the temples are that we can find our armour" Izzy said, no one said anything, the only one that it seemed to have any reaction from was Robin, who was clenching his fist so hard his knuckles were white, then he turned

"Izzy, where's the nearest temple?" Robin asked, his voice sounded dark and menacing

"50 miles from here, east" Izzy replied, Robin turned to the rest of the Digidestined

"Everyone, I know… your probably wondering why we have to keep doing this… but I'm going to… if I've learned anything from the digital world, it's that evil cannot exist without good, so, anyone who wants to go home right now, leave, I'm prepared to do this by myself if I have to" Robin told them all, no hands were raised

"Jun, it's up to you, you don't have to be here" Tai told her, she shook her head

"No, I'm not going to let some kids think they can get away with this" Jun replied

"I'm in, I can't let evil conquer over light" Kari told them

"Where there's a will, there's a way" T.K quoted

"I'm in too, I'm not letting my friends do this alone" Matt said

"I think I'll live better knowing that evil has finally been defeated" Izzy decided

"There's to much hatred in the world already" Sora declared

"I'm in, I'll do my best" Joe told them all

"It'll be to hard to know you're all fighting this thing by yourselves" Mimi decided, Robin turned to the younger Digidestined

"What about you lot? You don't have to come" Robin told them, Davis shook his head

"I'm in, I'm sick of the Digimon, I just want to get this over and done with, and get on with my life!" Davis shouted

"I'm in, whilst there's still evil, I have to fight" Cody declared, Robin smiled, then turned to Yolei

"What about you, Yolei?" Robin asked, Yolei seemed to be thinking hard

"I'm in" Yolei told him after a long silence

"Right, let's go!" Robin shouted, walking out of the house sternly

-----Interval-----

Davis: fuck no would I do that!

RockyRobin38: Davis! Shut up or I'll kick you in the nuts and put you back in that safe!

Davis: Bring it on Homeboy!

RockyRobin38: Right! Grab im! (everyone goes to punch Davis)

Davis: Hahahaha! I am immortal!

RockyRobin38: Annoying as f*** is what u are! Die bitch! (goes to hit Davis round the head with a baseball bat, but it fails to connect, instead the violence is interrupted by-)

Announcer: We apologise for this, RockyRobin38 has a clone running about and will be caught and slaughtered immediately, thank you for listening

RockyRobin38 (The real one): Sorry about that folks! Back to the story! Die you son of a b**** (hits a copy of RockyRobin38 with an axe*)

· This was purely made for anyone who decides to attempt to hack into my account, and the consequences are as shown in the interval, though MST is still accepted, if you feel the need to MST any of my fics, just email me at RockyRobin38@yahoo.com, thank you for your time

----Interval ends----

"Hey, look at this!" A figure shouted, several other figures crowded round the one that had just shouted

"Hey! Looks like were finally gonna get a fight!" Another figure shouted

"Alright, Saddle up!, let's go get em!" yet another figure shouted, and whispered to a large Digimon

"Yes, my master" Wargreymon agreed, or Blackwargreymon, depending on how you look at it

"Robin, are you okay?" Yolei asked, they'd been walking for about 15 minutes, everyone was finding it difficult to keep up with Robin

"Better then ever" Robin muttered without looking at her

"Are you sure?" Yolei persisted, Robin called for a break, then looked at her in the eyes

"Do I look okay?" Robin asked, the answer was in the tone

"No, you don't" Yolei told him

"Hmm, I wonder why" Robin told her sarcastically, he instantly regretted it, like he always did when he was sarcastic

"Sorry, I guess it's just getting to me" Robin apologised

"Don't worry Robin, after all this, let's say we all go on a vacation!" Mimi shouted, Robin looked at her darkly

"If we live" Robin muttered, unfortunately, T.K caught this 

"Robin, stop being such a goddamn fool! Were gonna win! We won every other time! And these kids are way less experienced then us!" T.K shouted at him, Robin looked up

"Thanks T.K" Robin told him, a huge smile on his face, then he scanned the horizon

"Hey! I can see something!" Robin shouted

"So can I!" Mimi shouted after, eventually, everyone stood up, and awaited the figures now approaching them

"Hey… is that… no… I couldn't be!" Tai shouted, recognizing on of the figures that was flying

"Oh shit" Matt muttered as he recognized another, then they all landed

"You must be the Digidestined, hmph, somehow I expected more" One told them

"Watch what your saying boy!" Robin shouted, the figure looked at him

"Blackwargreymon" The figure told the large Digimon

"Yes, master" Blackwargreymon conceded, then stomped over towards Robin, his fist raised, but stopped when Tai ran in the way

"Wargreymon! Don't you remember us?! It's me! Tai!" Tai shouted, the fist came down, but stopping a few inches away from Tai and Robin, Robin looked into the creature's eyes for a while, testing it, there seemed to be a battle going on in there

----Blackwargreymon's thoughts----

"These? They were once my friend?" Blackwargreymon asked the voice inside his head, **Yes! Don't you remember? Tai, Robin, Gabumon, we were all your friends!** The voice raged inside him

"I don't remember them" Blackwargreymon argued, the voice seemed to disappear

----Digi-world----

"Tai! Look out!" Robin shouted as he dove, taking Tai down as Blackwargreymon's fist sailed past where Tai's head had been, another figure stepped up

"Long time no see, Robin" The figure told him, Robin looked at him for a second, then his fist clenched

"You! You little bastard! How come you didn't get the death penalty!" Robin shouted, his words filled the entire valley

"Oh please, me? A kid? They don't do death penalties in England anyway" The figure told him

"You killed all those people! And I actually considered you a friend!" Robin shouted again, the figure smiled

"Ah, but I have new friends" He told him, and motioned for a figure to come forwards

"DarkWarriormon, do your duty" He told the figure, which drew a sword, which stopped a few inches away from Robin's face (A/N Warriormon was Robin's Digimon)

----DarkWarriormon's thoughts----

**You call this justice! Your killing a boy who did nothing! He was prepared to sacrifice himself to save you! You f*****bastard! He's even the Digidestined of Justice! **(A/N I may have changed this, Sorry!)The voice shouted, it was strong, whatever it was

"I do not know this child" DarkWarriormon told himself, **Then search! You know him! Search your feelings!** The voice raged

----Digi-world----

"What's the matter, Warriormon, if you know it's right, then strike!" Robin shouted, the other Digidestined looked at him in horror, then Saw Robin winking, the sword in Warriormon's hand clattered to the ground

"NOO!!!" Warriormon shouted, Robin laid a hand on his long time friend

"It's good to have you back, buddy" Robin told him

"DarkWarriormon? What are you doing? Kill them!" Blackwargreymon shouted

"No! they are our friends! Can't you see! These are the people we Digivolved with originally!" Warriormon shouted, all the Digimon seemed to be thinking hard

"Traitor!" Came the voice of a Digimon that looked like Metalgarurumon, but it was black where it should've been blue 

"I AM NOT A TRAITOR! Metalgarurumon! Don't you remember Matt? Your friend?" Warriormon shouted

"Enough! Just kill them!" The Dark Digidestined that had spoke first ordered, and the corrupted Digimon obeyed, Warriormon stepped to protect them

"Warriormon! You can't! their to powerful!" Robin yelled

"Robin! You must protect the other Digidestined no matter what happens to me!" Warriormon shouted as he blocked an attack from Blackwargreymon

"No! You don't deserve to die!" Robin shouted, suddenly, he felt an eerie glow around him, then the entire Area glowed white

"Robin! Your crest!" Mimi shouted as a sword, symbolising the crest of Justice, shot out of the air and into Robin's heart, strangly, he felt no pain, but he knew one thing;

"Warriormon! Digivolve!" Robin shouted, Warriormon looked at him

"Do you think I'll be able to?" Warriormon asked, De-digivolving to Aquamon

"I don't think, I know!" Robin yelled, Aquamon nodded

"Aquamon…. Warp-digivolved to!… Paladinismon!"  

"Aquamon! You warp digivolved!" Robin shouted, surprised, now all they could all see was a white light, surrounding a figure on horse back, fully armoured head to toe and armed with a lance, bells chimed in the distance

"HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!" Paladinismon shouted, suddenly, all the corrupted Digimon froze, and the Dark Digidestined rose up into the air, struggling, then Robin's gaze turned to the motionless statues of Angemon and Angewomon

"Paladinismon!" Robin shouted, pointing to the Digimon, Paladinismon nodded

"FAITH'S MEMORY!" Paladinismon shouted, and a flash of light shot out towards the Digimon, the same memories flickered through each of their minds, that of the Digital Digidestined, their friends

"Paladinismon!" Angemon shouted, coming to his senses, as did the other Digimon

"WHAT SHALL I DO WITH THESE? ANGELMON?" Paladinismon asked, pointing his lance to the Dark Digidestined

"You know what is best!" Angewomon shouted, Paladinismon nodded, and the kids dropped from the air, then one got up, an evil grin on his face

"You may have your Digimon back! But we still have your two must powerful!" One shouted, indicating to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, then they all Disappeared, Paladinismon De-digivolved, as did all the other Digimon, they looked tired and exhausted

"Are you guys okay?" Robin asked

"Too… much… energy… used up…" Gommamon gasped out

"Hey Izzy, do you think we'll still be able to take these guys home?" Joe asked, Izzy nodded

"Certainly, Kari, do the honours" Izzy told her, she nodded

"Digi-port open!" Kari yelled, and they were all sucked into the laptop

"Master, we failed you" The Dark Digidestined boy said to a inky blackness

"Fools, ah well, at least we still have Blackwargreymon and BlackMetalgarurumon… hmm… I wonder…" The thoughts entered the Dark digidestined's heads

"What, my master?" One asked

"I recall a battle in which a Digimon that was created by a child in the human world fought with a Digimon even more powerful then those two combined" The thoughts entered

"A powerful ally" The first Dark Digidestined decided

"We already have the means to make one, but the other died, or was deleted" The thoughts told them all

"I'll get to work on it" A Dark digidestined told them all, and left the big castle to head for Gennai's house

End chapt,

RockyRobin38: Ahhh, nothing better then finishing a chapter that's been nagging at you for so long to goddamn finish!

Mimi: I'm sure there are better things (Winking)

Rockyrobin38: …. Riiiiiggggghhhhhhhhht, Mimi, just gimme a second then I'll be with you, Anyway, This goes out to all the reviewers who like my fanfiction, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! (and gals, just not in that way)

Mysterious voice: The force is strong with this one (A beam of light comes out of nowhere, then Obi-wan kenobi and Qui-gon jin jump in, light sabres flashing)

RockyRobin38: Guys! Do you mind? I'm trying to make love here! (Goes back to Mimi)


	3. The Digital threat

RockyRobin38: right, due to my personal wanton to finish this damn fiction, I've shortened this story to about 4 or 5 chapters, so I can start other ones (cos I got my ideas back!!!)

DNA Digimorphing!

"Master, how do you intend to recruit Diaboromon if he is already dead?" The youngest Dark digidestined asked (A/N there are four Dark digidestined, oh, and the Armour Digimon were killed fighting them, sorry all you series two fans!)

"Graham, we don't need to bring him back to life or anything, just find Diaboromon's creator" another Dark digidestined decided, revealing one of their names for the first time

"Uh-huh, but they have a Mega now, their still getting stronger" another Dark digidestined, who was BlackMetalgarurumon's partner

"So? We've got two megas, and soon were gonna have them DNA digivolving" The Dark Digidestined, who was Blackwargreymon's partner told them

"What's to stop them getting another Mega though? Thought about that huh? Well, have you James?" BlackMetalgarurumon's partner yelled, jostling for leadership

"Enough! We all know the Digimon cannot DNA Digivolve if their partners are not good friends! So you two need to respect each other! Now, Diaboromon" The inky blackness ordered, and a image of Diaboromon came down, there was another Digimon there, fighting it

"I remember that! That was when all those missiles were fired!" James shouted

"Quite, that other Digimon is what we are trying to achieve, his name is Omnimon" the Blackness explained

"I don't believe this! We should be back in the Digital world fighting!" Davis shouted

"Davis, shut up! We can't fight because our Digimon are still to weak! It was a miracle Aquamon could Digivolve!" Matt shouted at the younger Digidestined

"I still say we should fight!" Davis repeated

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs, then there was but silence

"Hey, I'm just wondering, but what would we do, if we were in their situation?" Tai asked

"Ah, Tai, your beginning to use tactics for once, well, if we were just creamed by one mega Digimon, and all our other Digimon had just… defected, what would we do?" Robin hinted

"Well… I'd look for a way to get stronger Digimon" Izzy simply said, Robin nodded

"And the only Digimon we know can beat a mega are other megas, which means Piedmon or any of the other Dark masters" Robin explained, Matt shook his head

"No, they aren't that stupid, the dark masters would turn on them with the blink of an eye" Matt told him; Robin nodded

"Which means something that we all haven't seen yet" Robin decided, Tai slapped his forehead

"Shit! How could I be so dumb! T.K? do you still have willis' phone number?" Tai asked

"Yeah, why?" T.K asked

"Just an idea" Tai answered, looking at Matt's face of realization and terror

"Hello?" A voice answered

"Hi, is there a Willis there? Tell him it's T.K" T.K replied, silently hating the long-distance phone call

"T.K! how are you!" Willis shouted

"Fine, you?" T.K asked

"I'm Doing great! Hey, have you been checking out the Digiworld lately?" Willis asked

"maybe, why?" T.K asked

"There's a Digiport open way over here! It's right at my computer… huh? Wait a minute…" Willis hesitated, then the phone went dead

"Shit! Willis!" T.K yelled

"What happened?" Robin asked

"There's something wrong! We have to go to the Digital world now!" T.K shouted, Robin seemed to think for a moment

"Right, how are the Digimon?" Robin asked

"well, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon have recovered well, and you've got a mega, so it looks like your leading" Izzy told him, Robin nodded

"Right, I'm going in, Aquamon?" Robin asked, Aquamon bounced over

"Yep, I'm coming" Aquamon acknowledged

"Okay, if I'm not back in about 2 hours, close the Digi port" Robin decided

"No way! We aren't letting you go alone!" Mimi shouted

"There is no way I'm taking the chance of you getting hurt, Mimi" Robin told her in his voice of sheer do-as-I-tell-you

"Don't even think about using that voice on me! I'm coming, whether you like it or not!" Mimi yelled

"Robin, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon are fine, so were coming" Kari told him, Robin's head lowered in defeat

"Fine then, Kari, open the Digiport" Robin told her

"I'll take care of them" Robin told Matt and Tai as Kari opened the Digiport and they were pulled into the Digital world

"There coming back" James said, there was a definite style from the blackness that said who cares

"Just kill them, we have Willis" Graham decided, pointing to the boy who was tied to the wall, James nodded and got onto BlackMetalgarurumon with the other Digidestined and Blackwargreymon flew the way

"Okay, we need to keep mobile and ready, Aquamon?" Robin asked

"You got it!" Aquamon shouted, Robin smiled at the thought of exacting vengeance for Gennai

"Aquamon   warp digivolved to!    Paladinismon!" quickly Robin helped Mimi up onto Paladinismon 

"Patamon?" T.K asked

"Patamon Digivolved to!  Angemon!" Gatomon was right by his side

"Gatomon Digivolved to!  Angewomon!" (A/N just imagine a scene with a knight (in shining armour!) with two angels flying above, it does wonders for the script)

"I already see them" Angemon shouted down, pointing to the two black shapes heading towards them

"Angemon! Take it up a level!" T.K shouted, Angemon smiled

"Angemon Digivolved to!   MagnaAngemon!" the Arch-angel descended from the skies as the dark Digidestined got into Shouting range

"Where's Willis?!" T.K shouted

"None of your business kid!" James shouted, he nodded to his friend

"Blackwargreymon, let's show them what we can do!" The other shouted out

"TERRA FORCE!!!" (A/N I don't care about the attacks much), the group of good Digimon all had to dodge to avoid the ball of energy

"James! Let's try it!" Blackwargreymon's partner shouted

"Sure thing! Richie!" James shouted back, Robin's head jerked up at the name, memories flooded past

----flashback (A/N I know I do a lot of these)----

"Shit!" Robin shouted, the only thing stopping him from falling to his death was his faith in his friends strength

"Dammit! Why're you so heavy?!" Richie shouted down, feeling his grip beginning to slip

"Let go! You'll kill us both!" Robin shouted up, Richie shook his head

"No way! I can't do that! What would happen to me?!" Richie shouted down, knowing the consequences of what would happen

"What would happen if you didn't let go?!" Robin asked, Richie seemed to think for a moment

"Good point!" Richie shouted, and dropped him, Robin could still see the smile on his face as he fell, then it hit him, Richie had organised this all! He would be made the hero!

----Flashback ends----

Robin looked down at his scar from where he had landed on the rocks, then felt anger rage inside him

"RICHIE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!" Robin shouted, shocking both the Dark digidestined

"You know him?" James asked, Richie nodded

"Set me down" Richie ordered, and James did so, Robin ran up and punched Richie in the face

"BASTARD! YOU ORGANIZED THAT ENTIRE THING SO YOU COULD PLAY THE HERO!!! I WAS IN A COMA FOR 6 MONTHS YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!" Robin raged on, Richie smiled

"Some things need to be done" Richie said simply, Robin punched him again

"YOU FUCKING TRIED TO KILL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Robin shouted even harder, and was about to punch him again, but was stopped when James ran up

"Richie! It's time!" James shouted, Richie smiled and stepped back

"And it's time for me to finish the job" Richie said simply, pointing his corrupt Digivice and a black D-3 at BlackMetalgarurumon, and James did the same with Blackwargreymon

"Oh shit" T.K muttered, the entire area around them flashed black and stayed like that after the third flash, except everyone could still see Blackwargreymon and BlackMetalgarurumon, it was as if there were different shades of black between them as they drew closer to each other.  As soon as they touched lightning struck them both illuminating the two Digimon as they joined

"BLACKWARGREYMON….   BLACKMETALGARURUMON…

DNA DIGIVOLVED TO!    CHAOSMON!!!" A figure that somehow demanded a kind of evil respect stood there, a back drop of stars and planets appeared, All four of the Digidestined felt fear touch their hearts

"T.K, what you are about to receive is a gift, take it and hope that we may win someday, the battles of Digimon have ended" MagnaAngemon told them all, suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and the more experienced Digidestined appeared with their Digimon already in strongest forms

"Robin… Mimi?… WHAT THE HELL?!" Tai shouted, pointing at Chaosmon, who was powering up an attack

"Digidestined, listen to me! You must escape now!" MagnaAngemon shouted

"What's going on?!" Matt shouted back

"Just run!" Angewomon shouted, pointing to a small monitor that had appeared, T.K nodded

"Come on everyone!" T.K shouted, opening the Digi-port, everyone crowded round quickly, but they didn't escape in time before they saw Chaosmon unleash his attack

"CHAOTIC DIETY!" Chaosmon's ball of dark energy erupted from his hands and struck every Digimon hard, too hard, the Digimon each fell to the ground as the Digidestined were pulled through the Digi-port

"YOU MAY DEFEAT US, BUT KNOW THAT EVIL CANNOT WIN!" Paladinismon shouted as another ball of darkness was fired

"Paladinismon…" Robin whispered, falling to his knees, even in the human world, he could still hear his death cry, the other Digidestined also fell, T.K and Kari were crying hard.  Then there was a flash of light, so bright they had to cover their eyes

"DIGIDESTINED" A voice came

"Azulongmon?" Robin asked

"IT IS I, DO NOT GRIEVE FOR YOUR Digimon, THEY HAVE BLESSED YOU WITH THEIR POWERS" Azulongmon told them all, everyone looked around, still angry, upset and terrified

"THEY WERE INDEED WORTHY, THEY SACRIFICED THEMSELVES SO YOU COULD CONTINUE THE FIGHT" Azulongmon told them all

"Azulongmon?" Robin said the name

"WHAT AILS YOU?" Azulongmon asked

"F.U.C.K Y.O.U" Robin shouted at the top of his voice, Azulongmon seemed surprised by this

"WHAT?" Azulongmon asked

"I AM SICK.  AND TIRED.  OF SEEING MY FRIENDS GETTING HURT BY ALL THIS F***ING Digimon CRAP! I WANT TO KNOW EXACTLY HOW WE CAN BEAT THIS THING, THAT'S ALL!" Robin shouted, Azulongmon smiled

"DIGIDESTINED OF JUSTICE, YOUR HEART IS INDEED PURE, AND YOUR Digimon PARTNER HAS GIVEN YOU A GREAT GIFT, YOU ALL HAVE ENHANCED AGILITY AND STRENGTH, AS WELL AS THE POWERS YOUR DIGITAL PARTNERS USED, FOR EXAMPLE, TAI, WHOSE Digimon PARTNER USED FIRE, MAY NOW SEND A JET OF FIRE FROM HIS HANDS, MATT, WHOSE DIGITAL PARTNER USED ICE, MAY DO SIMILAR, YOU EACH HAVE THIS POWER, AND YOU WILL KEEP THE POWER EVEN AFTER YOU HAVE DEFEATED CHAOSMON, YOU MAY USE IT WHENEVER THERE IS A THREAT" Azulongmon explained

"how do we use this power?" Tai asked

"CONCENTRATE ON YOUR CREST, DIGIDESTINED, YOU MUST CONTINUE THE FIGHT FOR BALANCE, THAT IS ALL THE INFORMATION I HAVE TO OFFER YOU, GOOD BYE, DIGIDESTINED, GOOD LUCK" Azulongmon shouted, and the area flickered again, to whit it was returned to the simple, plain walls of Tai's apartment

"CHAOSMON! IT CANNOT BE!" The darkness shouted as Chaosmon paraded into the area where the Dark Digidestined had staged their plans

"IT IS ME, AND I'M TAKING OVER" Chaosmon shouted, somehow, the darkness in the centre of the area seemed to merge with Chaosmon, making him stronger, then he turned to the Dark Digidestined

"DIGIDESTINED OF EVIL, YOU MAY JOIN ME, OR YOU MAY DIE" Chaosmon laid out the choices, everyone just smiled and nodded

"THEN WE SHALL GO TO EARTH, IT IS TIME TO CLAIM WHAT IS MINE" Chaosmon decided, and James opened a Digi-port

End RockyRobin38: fucking hell my head hurts Mimi: so, is that it? Chaosmon goes to the human world? Pitiful 

RockyRobin38: hey! I need to do some other fanfiction! This is how I'm gonna have people waiting! Anyway, it means I can do more romance fiction and comedy too

Mimi: good point, c'mere, lover!

RockyRobin38: Eep! (Catches Mimi as she kisses him)

Tai: anyway, ROCKYROBIN38 DOESN'T OWN ME, Sora, Mimi, MATT, ETC, BUT HE DOES OWN HIS OWN Digimon AND HIS CHARACTER, PLS R&R!!!

RockyRobin38: Hey! That's my job! (Shuts up as Mimi forces him into a kiss)


End file.
